Honey and Rainbows
by TheAutumnEffect
Summary: Sometimes, L and Light found the silliest things to argue about... One-shot, hinted shounen-ai


**A/N**: Hey there. This is my first fic I've ever posted, so here's hoping it's a good one. Please enjoy!

--

**Honey and Rainbows**

--

L carefully ripped open the wrapper around the honey-glazed cake, releasing it from its plastic prison to meet his anxious lips. Licking it, his eyes drifted over to greet Light as he watched.

"Good?"

"This was generous of you to bring me, Light-kun," L answered, a few percentages of the likelihood of Kira rising. "What inspired this?"

"Two for one deal at the supermarket," Light answered, simply, "thought I might as well."

L watched cautiously as Light sat the other pastry down on the kitchen counter, and then let his eyes readjust on the cake in front of him, then back to Light. Slowly, he extended his arm, holding the licked pastry towards him.

"Would you like some, Light-kun?"

Light stared at the thing for a moment, then let a heavy sigh pass over his lips. It seemed he was trying to test him once again…

"It's not poison."

"I know. I am just asking if you would like a bite," L spoke, any sign of emotion drained from his pale face.

"Yeah, sure," Light sighed again. If he didn't accept the offer, somehow, he was afraid, L would figure a way to rack up the percentages. He might as well.

Leaning over, he wrapped his lips around the less slobbery part of the cake, taking a small taste from it.

"Not bad," he commented, sitting up straight. L nodded, and drew the cake back, staring at where Light had bitten. Then, blankly, he began to lick the area.

Light sweatdropped.

"Pervert," he muttered, giving L a stare.

L offered him a very tiny smirk before taking a bite out of Light's.

"Tastes good," he closed his eyes, pleased.

Light leaned his head onto the palm of his hand, elbow supporting him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," he sighed, watching the male. L moved quickly, now, snatching bites from the cake, as if somehow it was going to escape, and Light tried not to be disgusted.

"How can you eat so many sweets?" he grumbled.

"How can you not?" L questioned back, halting only for that moment of speech before attacking his pastry again. "Besides, you're the one that bought them for me."

"Yeah, well…it's not like you're even enjoying them," Light spoke, his chin still resting, "you're inhaling them."

"That is incorrect, Light-kun," L spoke, licking his fingers clean, "the cake did not enter my windpipe at any time."

Light raised an eyebrow slightly. This was a ridiculous thing to argue about, but, still, he would not be told he was 'incorrect' by the likes of L.

"Well, you didn't taste it, then," Light mumbled, watching the man finish cleaning his fingers with his tongue, "you're already done?"

"Yes, Light-kun, and you are incorrect once more," L spoke, wiping his fingers onto his jeans, "it tasted of honey and rainbows."

"Rainbows? What do rainbows taste like?" Light questioned, giving a soft frown, "and, use a napkin next time. That's gross."

"This cake, Light-kun, is the flavor of rainbows. Didn't you notice when you took a bite?" L questioned, lifting his tea cup to his mouth, "and, it is not 'gross'. I'm simply saving trees."

"I don't know what rainbows taste like, therefore I cannot say they taste like them," Light counterattacked, "and, when have you cared about the trees?"

"Everyone knows what rainbows taste like, Light-kun. It's common knowledge," L nodded, plopping a few sugar cubes into his drink, "and, I've always cared for trees."

"That's a lie, Ryuzaki. Rainbows don't have a flavor," Light growled, growing thoroughly irritated with the argument, "and, there are plenty of trees. You can use one napkin."

"I do not lie about rainbow flavored cakes, Light-kun," L muttered, his obsidian eyes focused on his spoon as it stirred his tea, "and, your Kira percentages have raised 10 percent."

"For what?!" Light questioned, sitting straight up, an annoyed expression crossing his once calm face.

"For the lack of concern for the trees' wellbeing," L answered, taking another sip of his tea.

"You're ridiculous!" Light cried, standing up, "Screw this! I've got work to do, anyways!"

He turned to leave, but L motioned for him before he got too far.

"May I have the other cake, then?"

Still frustrated, Light slammed the cake onto the table in front of L.

"Take it!"

L lifted it in between his thumbs and forefingers before him, staring at it for a moment before sending a glance at Light with his wry eyes.

"Honey and rainbows, Light-kun," L spoke, his voice halting Light at the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, but, neither taste as sweet as you."

Light concealed a heavy blush as he escaped the room and L's deep smirk.

--

**A/N: **Yay! Hope you liked it! It took me awhile to finish, but I'm pleased with it. Please review!!

- TAE


End file.
